


someone new

by maravder



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, rated t for the f word, tom hardy fanboying, well they're adults and they've moved out of their parents' home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maravder/pseuds/maravder
Summary: “So. Something happened.”“Is something wrong?”“Okay, no point beating around the bush about it. I was coming back home and someone started following me.”





	someone new

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of writing my essay about frankenstein. enjoy  
> (also i haven't written in english in a long time and it's not my first language, so if you notice any weird sentence please tell me!)

“Hey. So, Adam… Something happened.”

Adam looked up from the book he had been reading for the past few hours for his Romantic Literature class. Slowly, he put a bookmark between its pages and left it on the coffee table next to the open window. It was a sunny day, too hot to leave the house but bright enough to melt part of his seasonal depression. It was days like those in which he felt motivated to work and be productive.

“Is something wrong?” he asked carefully. Caleb sat on the armchair in front of him and avoided his gaze. Adam scrunched his nose. “What is it, Caleb? Are you okay?”

“Frankenstein, huh?” he asked instead, pointing at the book. “I heard it’s very creepy.” Adam raised an eyebrow. “Okay, no point beating around the bush about it, and it’s better if I just… tell you myself. I was coming back home and someone started following me.”

Adam’s alarms started going off inside his head and a wave of panic washed over him. Someone was following him? Was he okay? He looked at his boyfriend more closely to check if he had been hurt. He didn’t have any bruises or visible injuries, but that didn’t mean that he was okay, that he hadn’t been hurt, that…

“Shit, sorry, Adam, I didn’t mean it to sound like this, I’m okay, calm down” Caleb said, kneeling in front of him and caressing the back of his hand with a shy smile. Adam forced himself to breathe again. “Sorry. It was not a person. Come with me.”

Adam stood up at the same time as Caleb, confused. He grabbed his hand and led him into the living room.

“Caleb…?” he asked, and suddenly he saw it.

There was a tiny dog in the middle of their living room. It was looking directly at them with its tongue stuck out. Its fur seemed so soft that Adam only wanted to pet it until he died. Caleb chuckled behind him, probably feeling all the love and excitement that flowed from him messily. He didn’t even turn to look at him to ask for an explanation, he just kneeled in front of the puppy and smiled brightly.

“It started following me when I was crossing the road in front of the bakery” Caleb explained, kneeling next to him and caressing the puppy. “It was just too cute to leave it there. Can we keep it?”

Adam turned around to look at him. Caleb’s eyes were so bright and full of happiness, he didn’t know what to say. On one hand, having a pet was a big responsibility, and they had barely moved into their new apartment a month before. They still had some boxes to unpack and others to bring from their parents’ homes. And he hadn’t had a pet in such a long time… he didn’t know if they could manage to take care of another living being if they were now learning to take care of themselves.

“Hey, don’t feel pressured to do it. We can ask someone else. Maybe Sam will want to keep it. It could be Darwin’s friend!”

Adam laughed. Darwin didn’t seem to like anyone besides Sam, he couldn’t imagine how he would react to having a dog at home. He looked at Caleb, and then at the dog. It was so cute. And it had chosen Caleb, who seemed _so excited_ about it that Adam didn’t need to be an empath to feel his joy.

“Okay” he said, picking it up so that they were face to face. “You can stay, little friend.”

“THANK YOU SO MUCH!” Caleb yelled grabbing Adam’s cheeks and kissing him more times than he could count. “I love you. We’re gonna be great dads.” Adam giggled and kissed him back.

“I thought we’d have some time to get used to adult life becoming parents, but I can’t complain. Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” he asked. “We need to give it a name.”

“I’m getting strong boy vibes from him” Caleb assured, grabbing the dog. It licked his cheek. “Good boy!”

“Best boy” Adam agreed. “I have a suggestion for his name.”

“Me too. On the count of three?” Adam nodded and smiled. “Okay, one, two, three…”

“Tom Hardy” they said at the same time. Caleb raised his hand, a silent petition for Adam to high five him.

“Oh my god, seriously?” Caleb didn’t answer, he just moved his hand closer to him. “God, you’re such a jock…” Adam felt his words die on his throat when Caleb intertwined their fingers. He felt a blush creeping up his neck. “Why are you like this.”

“Dork.”

“Meathead.”

“Well, this meathead is gonna give Tom Hardy a long bath” he said, still with the puppy on his hands, and he stood up. Adam smiled.

“You realise how weird as fuck that sounds, right?”

“That’s how we know it’s the right name.” Adam couldn’t really argue with that. “Wanna help me?”

“Of course, how could I neglect my own child?” Adam stood up and followed Caleb to the bathroom.

Tom Hardy barked. When Adam had woken up that day he hadn’t expected their little family to have a new member, but he couldn’t complain. Caleb kissed his forehead and smiled at the dog, and he felt his heart burst with love and happiness. Yes, definitely he couldn’t complain.

He remembered when he was sixteen, young and alone, too busy being swallowed by his own sadness. He wished he could go back in time, hug himself and say that everything would be okay. He looked at Caleb and Tom Hardy again and smiled.

Everything would be better than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i might turn this into a series because domestic adam x caleb is my absolute favourite thing  
> also if you enjoyed this leave me a comment!! my soul has been sucked by tbs and i've mcfallen deep into the fandom. also i promise i write better than this in spanish
> 
> if you want you can follow me on tumblr officerdeiffel.tumblr.com !!


End file.
